RETROUVAILLES
by pascale1980
Summary: Quelques années après les aspics, Néville a fini ses études et travaille à sainte mangouste, non loin d'Hermione, qui lui annonce qu'une grande fête avec les anciens se prépare... Luna-Néville. Scène chabadabada chabadabada
1. Default Chapter

**Salutations !**

**Qui l'eu cru ? Ca m'a pris ce matin. D'un coup. Je me suis dit : « tiens, ça serait super sympa d'écrire un truc juste sur Luna et Neville ! » couple qui me plait énormement. De plus en plus quand j'y pense…**

**Je veux faire juste une petite histoire. Cela aurait du même être un one shot, mais comme d'hab, dès que j'écris un truc, j'arrive pas à me retenir de le publier… **

**Je pense qu'il y aura 3 ou 4 chapitres grand maximum…**

**Je mets cette fic R car il y en aura à la fin.**

**S'il vous plait, je tiens absolument à savoir ce que vous pensez de ce petit début d'histoire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me reviewer…**

**Bises à tous,**

**Pascale.**

**Ps : je ne lâche pas l'autre pour autant, soyez rassuré, il y aura un chapitre plein de révélations d'ici la fin de la semaine…**

**Je précise un truc, que j'oublie souvent : TOUT EST A JKR !!! **

**RETROUVAILLES**

Chapitre 1 : Les années ont passé

Néville Londubat traversait la cour du grand bâtiment de pierre blanche, serrant sous son bras sa serviette de cuir usagé, bourrée de papiers de toute sortes. Il avait, sur son épaule gauche, quelques petites feuilles velues et piquantes qui s'étaient accrochées au tweed épais de sa veste. Ses cheveux, d'un brun assez léger, avaient la même teinte que ses yeux, dont le regard doux et paisible attirait la sympathie.

Il faisait beau en ce jour d'octobre. Le vent était frais et sec, mais le soleil était encore au rendez-vous. C'est donc gaiement que Neville s'apprêtait à rejoindre son laboratoire. Après la saison d'été, où le ramassage et le traitement des plantes occupaient la majorité de son temps, il se préparait à consacrer l'hiver à la recherche desdites plantes. Certes, de nombreuses plantes cultivées sous serre nécessiteraient ses soins, mais c'était surtout lors des frimas qu'il se penchait sur les propriétés des végétaux. Et cela depuis un moment maintenant…

Après Poudlard , il avait passé deux ans dans une école où étaient dispensés des cours de botaniques, d'études des plantes médicinales, et de méthodes de recherches scientifique. C'était également l'école qu'avait intégré Hermione, où ils avaient eu quelques cours en commun. Mais alors qu'Hermione avait pour but de devenir médicomage, Néville s'occupait des végétaux en eux-mêmes. En trouver les propriétés, les dosages, les croisements, l'entretien… Après avoir passé brillamment ses examens, il avait intégré le centre de culture et de recherche de Sainte Mangouste, où se trouvaient les serres abritant les plantes médicinales et le laboratoire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il y travaillait, et très vite, il s'était révélé comme un des éléments les plus brillants de l'ensemble. Il faut dire qu'il ne ménageait pas sa peine, arrivant le premier et repartant le dernier. Il avait une audace dans ses expériences, que seule une profonde intuition rendait possible. Souvent, quand il n'allait pas voir sa grand-mère, il passait même ses week-end ici, sur son lieu de travail, à soigner ses plantes, surveiller ses boutures, ses greffons… Sa vie était ici… Son travail occupait tout son temps, toutes ses pensées. Enfin, presque…

Ce matin, il été allé voir un grainetier, en banlieue de Londres. Il espérait beaucoup du croisement de deux plantes, dont les propriétés et la structure étaient très proches. Allier la force et la taille de l'une aux extraordinaires vertus thérapeutiques de l'autre… I

Il était donc un peu plus de 10h lorsqu'il arriva sur son lieu de travail. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son atelier, une grande pièce, moitié serre, moitié bureau, le tout dans un capharnaüm pas possible, les secrétaires levèrent la tête, le dévorant du regard.

- Mr Londubat ?

- Oui Sally ?

- Madame Weasley est passée ce matin, elle vous cherchait. Je crois qu'elle vous a laissé un mot…

- Merci !

Néville quitta la pièce, sans sentir les chauds regards qui le fixaient.

Si la vie sentimentale du jeune homme n'avait jamais été très… riche en évènements, ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois. Le vilain petit canard, un peu boulot, timide, introverti même, s'était converti en jeune homme élancé, à la brillante carrière, rêveur, mais toujours aussi timide… Si quelques filles lui avaient plu, aussi bien à l'école qu'à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas essayé de faire quoi que ce soit. Lors des rares aventures qu'il avait eu, c'étaient toujours les filles qui avaient pris l'initiative d'aller vers lui. Il avait eu une brève liaison, avec une de ses collègues, pendant la première année où il avait travaillé à l'hôpital, qui s'était soldée par un échec. La jeune femme en question souffrait d'une allergie à la chlorophylle, et faisait une crise de nerf dès qu'une plante s'approchait d'elle à moins de 5m. Rentrant dans l'appartement du jeune homme, où il va s'en dire que toutes sortes de végétaux se mêlaient les uns s aux autres, elle avait fait une véritable crise d'hystérie. Et lorsque sa plante carnivore s'était penchée vers elle, claquant du pistil… Elle avait giflé Néville et s'était enfui, criant partout qu'il était complètement fou… L'incident n'avait pas traumatisé le jeune homme plus que ça. De toute façon, comment rester avec quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas sa passion… Il s'était replongé dans ses recherches, et avait très vite oublié l'incident.

Et pourtant, maintenant, les choses avaient bien changées. Il arrivait que des filles se retournent sur lui dans la rue. Il avait un charme tranquille, que son regard rêveur, ses traits réguliers et sa silhouette élancée pimentaient.

Sa vie sociale se limitait maintenant à d'épisodiques dîners avec Hermione, qui travaillait désormais a l'hôpital, au service des empoisonnements et blessures magiques. Elle était parfois accompagnée de celui qui était depuis peu son mari, Ron Weasley, et Harry Potter.

Arrivant dans son bureau, qu'il fallait bien se décider à appeler comme ça, même s'il n'en avait que de très loin l'apparence, il remarqua un parchemin posé sur sa chaise. Le déroulant, il lu :

_Salut Néville !_

_Je me demandais si cela te tentait de quitter tes plantations et tes éprouvettes, le temps d'un week end avec de vieux amis d'enfance… Nous serons une petite dizaine, tous de poudlard. La vieille équipe quoi ! On partirait le vendredi soir, dans deux semaines. Tiens moi au courant…_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione._

_Ps : Cela serait vraiment sympa que tu viennes. Ca te rappellera des souvenirs. Tes plantes survivront bien deux jours sans toi !_

Néville roula songeusement le parchemin, qu'il posa négligemment sur une étagère. Pour une fois, Hermione ne s'était pas montrée bien précise. Elle n'avait pas dit qui viendrait. Et où ça se passerait. Tout un week-end… Et qui allait s'occuper de ses pots…

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il fut si surchargé de travail qu'il ne repensa pas à la proposition d'Hermione. La vie suivait son petit train train quotidien : Ses plantes à soigner, ses expériences, ses courses au Chemin de Traverse, tout les samedis matin, son dîner du dimanche, avec sa grand-mère…

Un matin, alors qu'il cherchait partout son extrait de mandragore, il entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez !

- Salut Néville !

- Salut Hermione, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien ?

- Je n'en puis plus. J'ai le dos en compote…

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise, soutenant son ventre proéminent d'une main.

- Cet énergumène me tuera avant sa naissance, gémit-elle. Il me roue de coups de l'intérieur. Un vrai Weasley celui-là, il fait déjà crier sa mère…

- Et bien ça promet ! Répondit Néville en riant. Je t'offre une tisane ? Tilleul-verveine-et fleur de fée, ça le calmera peut-être…

- Si tu arrives à faire ça Néville… Mais bon, tu fais quoi ce midi ?

D'un geste large, le jeune homme montra la large pièce.

- Je vois, dit Hermione gaiement. Et bien… Je m'invite chez toi ce midi. Ca me parait une bonne idée…

- Euh… c'est un peu le bazard tu sais…

- Vivant avec Ron, le bazard, je ne connais que ça…

- Alors ça marche !

Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire gourmand. Néville était un excellent cuisiner… 

- On transplane ?

- Plus depuis que je suis enceinte Néville…

- C'est vrai. Tu vois, je n'ai pas l'habitude !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, au bras de son ami, quittait la pièce, sous le regard envieux des secrétaires. Heureusement, Néville habitait à deux pas de là… En rentrant dans son appartement, elle soupira d'aise. C'était simple et chaleureux. Des meubles en bois patiné, et plein de plantes. Des plantes partout…

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, toi, tu ne bouges pas de ce canapé…

Mais Hermione, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, s'installa dans la cuisine, sur un petit tabouret.

- Alors, tu as lu mon mot ?

- Lequel ?

- Le week-end dans deux semaines…

- Justement, si tu me donnais quelques précisions… C'est une idée de qui ?

- Ginny et moi…

- Tiens, elle est revenue du Mexique ? Ou de je ne sais plus quel pays d'Amérique du sud…

- Oui, elle est revenue la semaine dernière. Là elle est chez ses parents, au Terrier. La semaine prochaine, elle va chez les parents de son petit ami, en Irlande…

Néville avait entendu parler de ce jeune homme que Ginny avait rencontré en Amérique du Sud, lors de ses recherches. Elle s'était, lors de ses dernières années à Poudlard, passionnée pour l'histoire des magies antiques, et dans le cadre de ses études avait suivi ses professeurs, d'abord à Mexico, puis de plus en plus profond dans la jungle sud-américain. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle avait participé activement aux recherches, et était là lors de la découverte de la citée perdue de Tétankamoalt. De là bas elle avait ramené un irlandais, avec qui visiblement elle espérait faire sa vie. Elle y avait passé 3 longues années…

- Et donc vous avez décidé…

- De faire un gros rassemblement. Tout le monde lui a énormément manqué, et elle veut présenter tout le monde à Joe. Et ne pas perdre contact avec ses amis, même ceux avec qui elle a des rapports plus qu'épisodiques. Alors on a trouvé ça sympa, l'idée de passer un week end tous ensemble.

- Et où ça ?

- Le manoir qu'Harry a acheté en Ecosse… Alors, tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Comment ça ? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas comme toi gardé contact avec tout le monde. De Poudlard, je ne vois que toi, et de temps en temps Harry et Ron. Mais c'est tout… Je n'aurai rien à raconter…

- Néville Londubat, je t'ai déjà entendu dire bien des conneries, mais là… En plus, Ginny compte vraiment sur toi. Et Seamus, et Dean aussi…

Néville sourit à l'évocation de ses anciens camarades de dortoir.

- Bon, vous avez gagné, Hermione Weasley. Comme d'habitude…


	2. Départ pour Kilkenny Ballina

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, pour les reviews :**

**Zagan : Merci… Effectivement, on ne peut pas dire que j'innove, mais je voulais vraiment faire un truc rien que sur eux. Ils sont rigolos je trouve…**

**Lili : Ah, collègue… Oui, Néville est devenu beau gosse, mais il s'en rend pas vraiment compte, enfin dans mon histoire. Et puis, il a du charme, mais est un peu « roots » si on veut. Ce qui ne plait pas forcement à tout le monde…**

**Liv : Merci miss. Ta confiance me flatte beaucoup !A bientôt sur msn. Et bon partiels !**

**Lycan vans : Alors, tout d'abord, je te remercie. Ensuite, je te rassure, ça va être du R light. Léger. Moi, néville, je ne le vois pas comme dans les films, parc que c vrai qu l'acteur, il est pas très jojo… Imagine toi un autre gars, brun, les yeux doux, des traits réguliers… Tu vas voir, je vais le faire tellement séduisant que tu en rêveras la nuit !!**

**Petit chapitre, mais à petite fic, petits chapitres…**

**Bisous !**

**coralie**

**Chapitre 2 : Départ pour Kilkenny Ballina**

Néville caressait amoureusement les feuilles de sa fleur de fée, un spécimen très rare qu'il avait acheté à grand prix, y consacrant tout le reste de son salaire, quand il pensa à cette fameuse fête, dont l'échéance approchait. S'il ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé convaincre par Hermione d'y venir, il ressentait tout de même une certaine appréhension. Puis, il n'avait rien à se mettre… Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il mettait la même vieille veste en tweed, aux coudières de cuir…

_Bon, je vais aller m'aérer un peu, cela me changera les idées… _

Il quitta son petit appartement douillet, et pris la direction du chemin de traverse, préférant marcher un peu dans ces derniers rayons de soleil aigrelets que transplaner. On était samedi, jour à éviter normalement pour faire des courses, mais à 10h, les boutiques ne seraient pas encore trop encombrées…

1 heure plus tard, il avait fait le tour des quelques boutiques, en vain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas acheté de vêtements. D'habitude, il commandait tout par catalogue, mais là, le temps pressait. Et puis, il se sentait pris d'une subite envie de… changer ses habitudes ! Comme un besoin d'imprévu. Un peu interloqué et amusé par ses sensations, il alla boire une bierraubeurre à la terrasse de Florian.

Puis d'un coup, il pensa à toutes les boutiques londoniennes devant lesquelles il était déjà passé. Pourquoi ne pas tenter… Après tout, cela pourrait être drôle ! Finissant son verre d'un trait, il se leva et prit la direction de Gringotts, où il changea 200 gallions. Quitte à vouloir faire bonne mesure, autant ne pas le faire à moitié !

Repassant le mur magique, il se dirigea vers le centre de la capitale, où il savait trouver de nombreuses boutiques. Il vit un grand magasin, dont la devanture était ornée de grandes lettres lumineuses affichant le nom de Harrods.

On était loin de la petite boutique de Madame Couture, ou des quelques autre tailleurs sorciers habituels ! Enfin, il se fit indiquer par le service de sécurité le rayon homme, s'empêtra dans les escalators, devant deux enfants qui rirent aux éclats. Leur faisant un petit sourire contrit, il disparu entre deux étalages de chemises.

Lui qui avait subitement envie de fantaisie et d'imprévu, il fut servi ! Il craqua successivement devant deux pulls en laine de Shetland à cols roulés, chauds et moelleux, deux pantalons de velours, une veste en gros tweed, quelques chemises de coton, des sous vêtements… Il dévalisa le magasin, se disant qu'il serait au moins tranquille pour quelques années…

Arrivée aux caisses, il posa maladroitement ses achats devant la vendeuse, qui le dévisagea, charmée.

- Cela fera 123 livres et 18 pences Monsieur…

Machinalement, il posa 124 gallions devant la jeune femme, qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Il doit y avoir une erreur…

Elle tenait dans sa main une des épaisses pièces d'or, qui était à l'effigie d'une sorcière du siècle passé : Astrée Whitneston.

- Banque Nationale du Monde Sorcier… Ha ha ha… C'est très drôle !

Elle lui fit un sourire séducteur, espérant… Mais Néville bégaya des excuses, empocha les lourdes pièces qu'il jeta en vrac dans sa poche, dont il sortit trois billets de 50 livres qu'il jeta sur le comptoir.

- Gardez la monnaie, dit-il en courant vers la sortie.

La caissière fit une petite moue déçue, regardant Néville franchir les portes automatiques, et espérant qu'il reviendrai…

De retour chez lui, il jeta ses sacs dans un coin, et maudit son étourderie. Enfin, c'était tout de même une bonne chose de faite ! Car vendredi prochain, ils devaient tous se rejoindre, au manoir Kilkenny Ballina, qui se trouvait sur une des nombreuses petites îles que comprenait la côte Nord écossaise.

Alors qu'il se faisait un chocolat chaud dans les règles de l'art, faisant fondre des chocogrenouilles dans du lait, avec une demie gousse de vanille, (NdA : Hum…), il se rendit compte que finalement, il avait de plus en plus envie d'y être. De tous les revoir. Il pensait souvent à Poudlard. A Hermione, Ron, Dean, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, et les autres. Et Luna… Le doux visage ovale, un peu long, encadré de cheveux d'un blond paille, aux yeux d'un bleu vague, si clair…

En 6ème et 7ème année, il avait eu un petit béguin pour elle. Plus que petit même. Mais il avait réussi à faire en sorte que personne ne le sache. Il ne se sentait pas assez sur de lui à cette époque là pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et la seule fois où il s'était retrouvé seule avec elle, elle s'était conduite de manière si déconcertante, qu'il s'était vite enfui, persuadé qu'il ne lui était rien. Puis il y avait eu les examens, et tous avaient quitté Poudlard, suivant des chemins différents. Il avait connu d'autres filles, il était même une fois presque tombé amoureux. Mais aucune ne l'avait attendri et intéressé comme Luna Lovagood. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Il alla chercher un fond d'un carton une vieille photo, prise lors d'une des réunions de L'AD. Quand ils s'étaient tous rassemblés de nouveau, en 6ème année, dès que Voldemort avait fait reparler de lui.

Buvant son chocolat, il posa la photo sur la table. On y voyait Ron et Hermione se faire les yeux doux et se tenir la main discrètement, Parvati et Lavande glousser en les regardant en biais, Harry en train d'expliquer quelque chose à tous, lui-même redressait une pile de livres qu'il avait fait tomber. Et sur un côté, près de Ginny qui riait, il fixa Luna, qui jouait distraitement avec son gros collier de coquillages, les yeux dans le vague...

* * *

6 jours plus tard, Néville bouclait son sac de voyage. Il devait rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, afin qu'ils partent tous ensemble. Quand il arriva, par transplanage, dans le salon du jeune couple, Hermione était en train de donner sa bouillie à son premier enfant, une jolie petite fille, qu'elle avait eu un an plus tôt, tandis que Ron entassait des piles de vêtements dans un sac grand ouvert.

- Salut !

- Salut Néville ! Répondirent Ron et Hermione en cœur.

- Désolé, j'arrive en plein préparatifs ! Si vous voulez que je repasse plus tard…

- Non Néville, répondit Hermione, c'est nous qui sommes en retard. Mais Raspberry avait disparue et… Tu veux bien lui donner la cuillère s'il te plait…

Néville s'installa devant la jolie petite fille, qui était le portrait craché de sa mère, sauf ses yeux d'un bleu myosotis, qui eux ne pouvaient venir que de la famille Weasley… Elle était sage comme une image, mise à part sa manie de se fourrer dans des coins cachés et inabordables au premier abord. Elle s'y blottissait, et restait là, tranquille, enroulant une boucle de ses cheveux autour de son doigt…

Pendant que Néville se faisait un plaisir de la nourrir, Hermione commença à empiler des couches dans le sac, tout en monologuant :

- Cette petite, elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs… Tu sais où elle s'était cachée la dernière fois ? Sous le ballon d'eau chaude… Et elle reste là, à rien faire. Elle pense… Mais en tout cas, dit-elle fièrement, elle est très en avance… Tu sais, elle parle déjà ! Un petit peu, mais elle parle….

- Oui, dit Ron, enlaçant tendrement sa femme, elle est comme sa mère. Et aussi belle, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur…

- Ne me parle pas de beauté, Ron, alors que je ne ressemble plus à rien…

- Si ! D'abord, moi je dis que c'est ma femme la plus belle, et d'ailleurs…

- Ron !

Néville regardait amusé le spectacle de ce couple harmonieux et uni comme on en voyait rarement.

- Faim !

Riant, il se retourna vers la petite Raspberry. Qui savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait… 

Enfin, 20 minutes plus tard, la famille Weasley avait bouclé ses bagages. Hermione, enceinte, ne pouvant tranplaner, ils prirent tous ensemble le Magicobus, et arrivèrent en écosse 3 heures plus tard. Effectivement, si cela n'était pas interdit, il était très dangereux de voyager de cheminée à cheminée, ou même par portauloin. Les secousses et les manipulations magiques auquel le corps était soumis comportaient certains risques. Et Hermione, médicomage, était tout à fait au courant des choses à faire et à ne pas faire…

Quand Stan, qui avait grandi et était passé chauffeur du Magicobus, les déposa devant le joli manoir écossais, Néville se sentait un peu anxieux mais tout à fait près à voir tout le monde, et en profiter au maximum…

Ron pris le lourd cercle de fer, et frappa à plusieurs reprises contre la porte. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, le lourd battant de bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement criard, et fit place à Harry, qui les fit entrer le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, tous de Poudlard. Apres 5 minutes d'embrassades à gauche et à droite, il se retourna, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une splendide chute de reins, mise en valeur dans une jolie robe à fleurs aux couleurs vives, d'un modèle un peu vieillot, qui faisait très « Charlestown », comme dans les années 1930. Involontairement, ses yeux suivirent le galbe des jambes fines, jusqu'aux chevilles, puis remontèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos, où s'arrêtait la chevelure de la jeune femme, d'un jaune paille assez léger.

Celle-ci, comme si elle avait senti le feu du regard derrière elle, se retourna. Il revit, en vrai cette fois ci, le joli visage ovale, avec ce regard, toujours aussi bleu, aussi rêveur… Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Salut Néville !

**Alors , ça vous a plus ?**

**Quoi que vous en pensiez, laissez moi une petite review, ça me rassurera, parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela plaise beaucoup… Est-ce ce couple qui n'interesse pas grand-monde, où alors l'histoire qui est inintéressante…. Dites moi tout! Et Liv, j'attend tes compliment, Zagan, ton analyse détaillée, Lyan vans, tes impressions sur Néville... a bientôt!**


	3. Chemins de vie

**Salut à tous !**

**Et bien, je suis positivement ravie ! alors que le premier chapitre m'avait paru soulever peu d'enthousiasme, le deuxième a semblé plaire ! Je suis vraiment contente. **

**Alors pour les reviews :**

**Mat : merci. Voici la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira !**

**Sarah : merci beaucoup beaucoup !**

**MissMalfoy : contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par le 3ème chap.**

**WendyMalfoy : Thank you very much miss !**

**Zagan: bon, va falloir que je fasse des efforts pour qu'elle te plaise. Mais c'est vrai que là, j'écris juste un petit passage de vie, sans intrigue. Niveau action, c'est plutôt…calme ! Rien d'extraordinaire. C'est juste pour faire mimi chez Neville et Luna !**

**Liv : c'est vrai que ça me fait plaisir de les visualiser dans le futur. Ils sont beaux, adultes, Ron et mione hein ?**

**Chimgrid : ok, ben je suis quand même contente de savoir que des gens suivent, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review. C'est ça qui est dommage, c'est qu'on en sait pas combien de gens lisent nos fics. Bises.**

**Lycan vans : Alors, réponse en plusieurs points :**

**- c vrai que le coulpe n'est pas super charismatique. On connaît mal les personnages, et Neville, avec sa tête dans le film, il va pas soulever les foules. Va falloir que je me décarcasse pour en faire un fantasme. J'ai du boulot !**

**- Pour le nom de la petite Raspberry, ben… Je savais pas quoi mettre. Alors j'ai trouvé ça rigolo. Et puis Hermione, elle n'a jamais fait dans le consensuel…**

**A bientôt !**

**Lili : Oh, collègue ! Sois pas traumatisée ! Oui, je te le dis, un jour Ron et Hermione coucheront ensemble dans « nos belles années »… En tout cas, merci bcp pour tes compliments.**

**Bon, j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Vous remarquerez que je fais des petits cleins d'œil à mon autre fic, ça me fait rigoler…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Chemins de vie**

Néville, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Salut Luna. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, plutôt… Répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Tu as maigri !

- Un peu gêné et amusé à la fois, il répondit :

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Peut être un peu… Euh… ils sont jolis tes colliers, dit-il en louchant sur la dizaine de rangs de perles de verres qui lui arrivait jusqu'au nombril.

- Merci… C'est moi qui les ai fait. Mais tu es devenu très séduisant en tout cas. C'est fou ça. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens embellissent en vieillissant… Ou le contraire ! Regarde Seamus : c'était un vrai troll, et il a maintenant beaucoup de charme ! Et Lavande, là-bas dans le coin. Elle qui était si jolie, elle me fait penser à ces sirènes toutes décrépies qu'il y avait dans le lac de Poudlard.

Sans doute épuisée après un si long discours, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et le planta là.

Il regarda la fine silhouette qui s'éloignait. Luna n'avait décidemment pas changée ! Toujours aussi… inattendue ! Souriant, il se tourna vers Ginny qui arrivait près de lui et lui prit le bras.

- Alors Néville, tu vas bien ? Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi…Je suis si contente que nous soyons parvenu à rassembler tant de monde… Ron et Hermione, Harry, toi, Seamus et Dean, Lavande, Parvati… et Luna. Alors, qu'es-tu devenu ? Hermione m'a dit que tu travaillais à Sainte Mangouste, mais je n'en sais pas plus… Que fais-tu exactement ?

- Euh… En gros, je suis spécialiste en botanique, en plantes médicinales exactement. Je fais de la recherche…

- Tu te destines donc à une brillante carrière ? Je suis sure que tu pourras évoluer très vite…

- Et bien à vrai dire ce n'est pas ce que je recherche… je ne sais pas trop en fait… Mais bon, c'est un sujet compliqué. Parlons plutôt de toi. Alors, L'Amérique du sud ?

Les yeux de Ginny s'illuminèrent d'une myriade d'étoiles. D'un ton volubile, elle enchaîna :

- Si tu savais Néville ! C'est fascinant ! Au delà du fait que cela soit magnifiquement beau, le fait d'être un peu une pionnière, de participer à des recherches qui n'ont jamais eu de précédent, c'est… nous sommes débordés de travail, mais parce que nous, nous n'arrivons pas à nous arrêter ! Le travail à faire est si grand, que je pourrai y passer ma vie sans le finir. Notre équipe est vraiment soudée, motivée, et…

- Et ?

- Et j'y ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie alors…

Les joues de Ginny se teintèrent d'une légère rougeur.

- Enfin bon, c'est tout de même bon de revenir, et de vous revoir tous.

- A ce moment, Harry appela tout le monde :

- Venez dans le salon, les boissons sont servies !

- Tu m'accompagnes, demanda Ginny à Néville, tout en lui tendant le bras.

- Volontiers, répondit celui-ci qui n'avait guère l'habitude d'être sollicité de la sorte.

Hermione, qui aidait Harry à recevoir, s'approcha d'eux :

- Alors, qu'est ce que je vous sert ? Je fais moi-même les honneurs de la maison, ce cher Harry n'ayant toujours pas de compagne…

- Il y a du champagne moldu ? Demanda la rouquine, l'air gourmand.

- Oui ! A flot même. Harry s'est montré très prévoyant…

- Une coupe alors !

- Moi aussi s'il te plait Hermione !

5 minutes plus tard, Les deux jeunes gens reprenaient leur conversation, un verre de champagne à la main. Peu à peu se recréait la confiance que Ginny et lui avait partagé à Poudlard. Confiance amicale mais discrète, basée sur une profonde et réciproque estime.

- Et si tu savais aussi à quel point nos travaux sont lourds de conséquences… a toi je peux le dire, mais en Amérique du Sud nous découvrons tout les vestiges d'une société sorcière à la magie puissante et… dangereuse. D'un ton plus bas elle ajouta : Je suis persuadée que la magie noire était extrêmement employée à l'époque, et que c'est son abus qui a mis un terme au monde sorcier des société Incas et Mayas. Mais ça, ça ne reste pour le moment que ma théorie… Nous gardons toujours une grande discrétion sur une partie de nos travaux. Mais c'est encore autre chose…

Silencieux, Néville écoutait son amie qui parlait avec feu.

- Tiens, voilà Luna !

Ginny prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Bien merci ! Ca fait si plaisir de te revoir… Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, je suis sure que cela va te plaire. Je te donnerai ça tout à l'heure… Néville, tu te souviens de Luna ?

- Oui, on s'est vu tout à l'heure, répondit la jeune fille d'un air absent. Puis se reprenant : Ca fait du bien de te voir Ginny…

Comprenant que les deux jeunes filles avaient besoin d'intimité, Néville s'esquiva vers le fond de la salle. Pour se donner contenance, il allait vers le buffet se resservir un verre, mais il faut attrapé au passage par Ron et Harry, qui discutaient avec leurs anciens camarades de dortoir :

- Et quand cet imbécile de Rusart cherchait partout miss Teigne, alors qu'on l'avait caché dans la cuvette des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Et qu'il s'est fait insulter de tous les noms par Mimi, qui l'a suivit jusque dans la salle commune !

Néville rit avec ses amis à l'évocation de ce souvenir, qui datait de leur septième et dernière année.

Une demie heure après, tous montèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective. Ils avaient juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant le diner.

Néville sortait de sa salle de bain personnelle, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il s'allongea quelques minutes dans son lit, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Son corps pale, à demi nu, ressortait sur le couvre lit bruns chocolat. Son corps était à l'égal de son caractère : grand, musclé mais tout en finesse, sans ressembler à ces hommes body buildés qui n'ont plus l'air de rien. Quelques grains de beauté sur le torse, recouvert d'un fin duvet, qui finissait en une fine ligne sur le ventre, pour s'élargir à nouveau un peu plus bas…

Il se vêtit de ses nouveaux vêtements. Un pantalon de velours tout simple, une chemise, et surtout ce pull moelleux et confortable, qui lui avait coûté si cher, mais qui donnait à n'importe quelle fille l'envie de se blottir contre lui. Néville avait toujours tout fait dans la simplicité, sans forfanterie aucune.

Le dîner se passa dans une joyeuse ambiance. Il regretta de ne pas se trouver auprès de Luna, sans encore comprendre l'attirance qui le poussait vers elle. Assis entre Ron et Dean, il voyait de temps en temps par-dessus ce dernier les frêles épaules de la jeune femme, à peine voilée par un fin tissu évanescent, qui enveloppait sa silhouette gracieuse.

Jusque tard dans la soirée, tous se plurent à se rappeler leurs souvenirs de collégiens. Lorsque les griffondors avaient infligé une victoire si écrasante aux serpentards, lors d'un match en 6ème année, que ceux-ci s'étaient retrouvés éliminés automatiquement du tournoi. Ou encore les blagues faites à Rusart… Même les punitions que tous avaient enduré, à un moment ou à un autre devenaient de glorieux souvenirs. Néville lui-même se prit à obtenir un franc succès avec son imitation de Crabb et Goyle dans toute la splendeur de son intelligence, et toute la table était pliée de rire.

Le dîner se déroulait dans une atmosphère de plus en plus familière. La femme de Seamus, une ancienne Poufsouffle, accompagnée d'Hermione était allée coucher les enfants. Lorsqu'elles étaient revenues trouver leurs maris, l'assemblée qui se tenait devant eux les surprit. Ils étaient tous devenus des adultes… Avec un brin de mélancolie, Hermione regarda Ron et Harry discuter par-dessus la table. Devant ses yeus se superposa l'image de deux adolescents de 16 ans, l'un grand et maigre, avec ses cheveux flamboyant, et l'autre plus petit, brun, avec de grands yeux verts… Puis l'image se dissipa et elle les revit tels qu'ils étaient maintenant : grandis, forcis, tout deux aurors, devenus des hommes… son cœur se remplit d'amour. D'amour pour son mari, Ron, papa de Raspberry, et du petit bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre, et pour son ami depuis toujours, Harry, dont la vie sentimentale plutôt chaotique l'inquiétait…

Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite vers la droite, sur Néville. Elle était heureuse de le voir aussi à l'aise. Si elle n'avait pas avec lui le vécu qu'elle avait avec Harry, ou Ginny, elle tenait tout de même beaucoup à son amitié.

Encore deux heures se passèrent, et ils furent plusieurs à déclarer forfait, après avoir bu un café dans le salon adjacent. C'était une grande pièce, parsemée de fauteuil et de canapés confortables. Enfin, après que Ginny et Joe aient quitté la salle, Néville et Luna se retrouvèrent seuls.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, dans la douce tiédeur de la pièce chauffée par un grand feu de bois. Néville ne dit mot, n'osant déranger la jeune fille, qui restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Les flammes jetaient de chauds reflets sur la carnation de la jeune femme. Le tissu qui enveloppait ses épaules était un peu tombé, dévoilant sa peau rosée. Gêné par ce silence, Néville allait se lever pour la laisser seule, quand enfin elle lui parla :

- Ca ne te dit pas de rester encore un peu ?

Secrètement soulagé, le jeune homme se rassit dans le canapé en face d'elle.

- Je peux venir à côté de toi ?

- Bien sur…

Gracieusement, Luna se leva et le rejoignit. Le champagne les avait tout les deux plongé dans une douce quiétude. Tout était si tranquille…

- Maintenant qu'elle était à côté de lui, il sentait son parfum fleuri, et la chaude présence de son corps, qui avait l'air si doux…

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, presque honteux de troubler le silence

- Dans la vie ?

- Oui.

- Et bien… J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années. Elle hésita puis avoua : J'écris en fait. Donc je peux le faire partout…

- Tu écris ? c'est super ! Quoi exactement ?

- En fait, personne ne le sait. Sauf Ginny bien sur. J'ai écrit plusieurs choses différentes. Sous des pseudonymes. Des livres pour enfants en fait. Ce qui me permet de voyager un peu partout dans le monde… Je ne suis pas obligée de travailler dans un bureau…

- C'est un mode de vie plutôt agréable, je suppose ?

- Un temps oui. Mais toi, toujours dans les plantes ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé un très bon poste à sainte Mangouste…

- Oui effectivement, dit Néville, étonné qu'elle en sache tant sur lui. Je fais de la recherche en botanique. Sur tout ce qui concerne les plantes médicinales bien sur.

- Et on te retrouvera dans 10 ans directeur du bureau des recherches je suppose, dit-elle doucement.

- C'est justement ça le hic…

- Comment ça ? C'est une carrière prometteuse non ?

- Oui, au début j'été très emballé. Mais au final… Je… J'ai comme un vide tu vois ?

- Explique toi…

- Je suis plus botaniste que scientifique. Les responsabilités, c'est pas mon truc… Petit à petit, je me rends compte que mon rêve d'adolescent s'éloigne. Je m'engage dans une voix qui… n'est peut être pas la mienne. Mon métier est passionnant, mais…

- Ce n'est pas ta vocation ?

- Pas tout à fait oui…

Comme il en avait eu l'intuition il y a des années de cela, il sentit que Luna pouvait le comprendre. Tout était si spontané quand il était avec elle. Il baissa son visage vers le sien, et plongea son regard dans les immenses prunelles d'un bleu délavé, encore plus clair que le bleu d'un ciel d'été.

Il fut bouleversé de toutes les émotions qu'il y lu. Confiance, tendresse, et…désir. Totu ce qu'il ressentait. Exactement…

Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait du faire quelques années plus tôt : Sa main remonta lentement le long du bras nu de Luna, caressant au passage la peau douce, s'enfonça dans les cheveux fins et fluide, et rapprocha la bouche couleur de framboise, qu'il sentait offerte.

Ce fut un baiser si léger et aérien qu'il eu peur que la jeune fille disparaisse. Pour la retenir, comme s'il croyait à un mirage, il enroula son bras vacant autour de sa taille, et la serra doucement contre lui. Il sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine, comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se désunirent, ce fut elle qui parla la première :

- J'en avais envie depuis si longtemps !

**Et voilà... Prochain chapitre, petite scène de R je pense. Avec des trucs rigolos aussi je pense. Vu que le chapitre 39 de nos belles années est déjà écrit, je m'en vais réfléchir à ça de suite...**

**Vous avez aimé?**


	4. Une nuit féerique

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors, bien entendu, pour une fois que je prenais de l'avance, je voulais vous faire patienter, et puis… on ne se refait pas !**

**Je remercie Liv, Lycan et Zagan pour leur reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Personnellement, je me suis fait un réel plaisir en l'écrivant. Vous allez voir pourquoi… Chabadabada, chabadabada…**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Une nuit féerique**

Sans faire aucun bruit dans les hauts et sombres couloirs du manoir de Kilkenny Ballina, Néville et Luna se tenaient la main. Tout deux se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Néville. Tout naturellement, côte à côte.

Non pas pour assouvir une simple pulsion naturelle. Non pas pour combler leur solitude. Juste pour…concrétiser quelque chose qui aurait du se passer il y a bien longtemps, et entamer un nouveau départ. Mais eux ne se rendaient même pas compte de cela. Ils avaient juste l'impression de suivre une voie qui leur était toute tracée. C'était si simple…

Néville n'avaient pas clôt les lourds rideaux de velours de la chambre qui lui était dévolue, et la pièce était baignée de rayons de lune argentés. L'atmosphère elle-même de la pièce était un peu surréaliste. Sous cette lumière, les cheveux de Luna avaient une couleur un peu métallisée, et sa peau prenait des reflets d'albâtre. Son allure gracile et éthérée la faisait ressembler à une de ces créatures de la nuit, que peu d'hommes ont eu la chance d'apercevoir…

Tout deux debout, leurs lèvres se nouèrent et dénouèrent en 1000 baisers qui n'en faisaient finalement qu'un. Puis avec une confiance et un naturel qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Néville fit glisser le fin tissu irisé sur la peau de Luna, dévoilant ses épaules, ses bras et la naissance de sa gorge. Elle ne gardait plus que son corset d'un tissu en velours vieux rose, et la jupe assortie. Lentement, du bout des doigts, de la même manière qu'il caressait ses plantes les plus fragiles, il caressa la peau de la jeune fille. _C'est une fleur_, se dit-il. _Mais unique…_

La jeune fille avait gardée la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Son regard étrange, vague, filtrait à travers ses longs cils, mais malgré son apparente immobilité, Néville la sentait palpiter entre ses bras… Et jamais lui-même ne s'était senti si vivant. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était attentif à se qui se passait. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil…

Doucement, Néville passa derrière Luna. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares femmes qui ont un dos élégant. Mince, gracile, mais souple et fort.

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle afin de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, il sentit à nouveau cette odeur qui lui était bien particulière… Un parfum de fleur, oui, mais lequel ? Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas à ces considérations, tout au plaisir de la déguster, de la sentir, de la découvrir…

Luna, de son côté, était incapable de prononcer un mot ou de faire un geste, quel qu'il soit. Elle qui avait déjà tendance à avoir la tête dans les nuages, à vivre dans son monde un peu à part, vivait cette expérience par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle avait un frisson quand les grandes mains de Néville avaient un contact un peu plus appuyé sur sa peau, ou que ses lèvres se faisaient un peu plus insistantes… Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié le contraste entre une bouche tendre et douce bordée d'une peau dont la barbe naissante la piquait un peu… Elle avait envie d'arracher ses vêtements pour s'offrir toute à lui, mais avait la sagesse de vouloir faire durer autant qu'il serait possible ce moment privilégié entre tous.

Qu'il avait changé cet homme ! L'adolescent timide et même un peu introverti l'avait séduite autrefois, mais là… Dès qu'elle l'avait revu elle avait senti une attirance indéniable, certes, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre de tellement plus fort… Inexplicable. Un besoin de lui parler, de le connaître, de partager ses pensées les plus secrètes… Et là, ils étaient tout les deux, dans sa chambre, en train de vivre ces émotions si intenses… Elle le trouvait beau, magnifique, avec ses yeux doux, couleur noisette, son teint uni, ses cheveux épais, ses traits réguliers, presque antiques…. Il était grand, élancé, et donnait une impression de force, comme un roc. Ses mains aussi l'avaient séduites. Des mains de pianiste, avec de longs doigts, habiles et délicats, habitués à manier des choses fragiles…

Enfin, elle se réveilla du rêve de bien-être ou elle était plongée. Néville avait allumé, par ses caresses toutes simples, un brasier qu'elle sentait monter comme une boule en elle.

Alors posément, elle se retourna, et un à un défit les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, dont elle sentait le cœur battre à tout rompre. Son torse, légèrement couvert de poils bruns, était chaud et accueillant, comme s'il n'était fait que pour la protéger. La chemise glissa par terre, à leurs pieds.

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, Luna embrassa le creux de peau ombrée, au dessus de la clavicule, tout doucement. D'abord du côté droit, et ensuite du côté gauche. Puis se surélevant encore un petit peu, elle déposa sa bouche sur la peau si fine du cou du jeune homme, qui frissonna de plaisir. Elle pressait ses seins contre lui, recherchant un contact maintenant plus appuyé, plus précis, et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur sa taille et glissèrent le long de son dos, dénouant le lacet qui maintenait le corset serré. Le vêtement, d'un style d'un autre âge, alla rejoindre la chemise au sol.

Soudainement, elle se sentie saisie par Néville, qui la prit dans ses bras, et la déposa sur le lit.

Alors commença un déferlement de caresses, de plus en plus osées, qui mirent le feu à leurs peaux comme à leurs esprits. Luna sentit Néville prendre entre ses lèvres les pointes érigées par le plaisir de sa poitrine. Lui était émerveillé par ses seins menus et délicats, qui se terminaient par deux boutons de chair d'un rose pale qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser. Il fit descendre le long des jambes fines la jupe de velours, suivie d'un jupon bordé de dentelles, et d'un simple slip en coton blanc.

La voir nue devant lui lui coupa le souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme aux formes si harmonieuses. Mince, mais toute en rondeurs… Etait-il vraiment réel, ce corps allongé sur le lit, dans une posture si osées et retenue à la fois ?

Retenant son souffle, lentement, les yeux fermées, savourant chaque seconde, il pénétra cette intimité chaleureuse, vivante, palpitante. Les deux poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir, et se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Néville entreprenait un mouvement de savants va et vient, qui allaient mener Luna dans ce monde féerique où le temps n'existait plus…

La jeune femme fut réveillée par un de ces rayons de soleil matinal, qui fit danser quelques fleurs dorées sur ses paupières. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle prit conscience du corps ferme et tiède à côté d'elle, et du bras déjà possessif qui la tenait par les épaules.

Poussant un sourire de bien être, elle s'étira langoureusement, et se nicha comme un petit chaton contre Néville, dont la respiration profonde et régulière trahissait le sommeil.

_Sa peau sent bon_, se dit-elle. Pas un instant, elle ne douta du fait que lui et elle allaient entamer une histoire sérieuse. Elle savait qu'avec le temps, très peu de temps d'ailleurs, elle allait sentir son cœur se gonfler d'amour, si fort, si fort que…

En attendant, elle sentit l'étincelle qui l'avait consumé la veille se rallumer au creux de son ventre. Elle déplia ses jambes et les posa au travers de celles du jeune homme, puis se frotta contre lui. Ses mains parcoururent son corps, qui était maintenant éclairé d'une jolie lumière. _Un beau jour d'automne_, se dit-elle, en caressant du bout des doigts la peau masculine mais douce.

Très vite, malgré son sommeil, Néville eut la réaction que tout homme aurait eu en de telles circonstances… Quelques secondes plus tard, il se réveilla, en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux, et en voyant la silhouette élancée, à califourchon sur lui, qui lui faisant l'amour langoureusement, il cru d'abord voir un ange…

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle où ils avaient dîné la veille, mais que les elfes de maison avaient nettoyé. Un petit déjeuner pantagruélique avait été préparé. Personne ne s'étonna de voir Néville et Luna arriver en même temps. Seules Ginny et Hermione, plus attentives, remarquèrent leurs yeux battus et les regards complices qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Néville se fit entraîner par Ron et Harry, sans même pouvoir protester. Le rouquin voulait lui demander quelques renseignements sur les collègues masculins d'Hermione, à l'hôpital. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, et étant d'un naturel plutôt jaloux…

Luna avait à peine commencer à tartiner une tranche de pain d'un mélange de beurre de cacahouète et de confiture de myrtilles, que Ginny était assise à côté d'elle et lui demandait :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Répondit Luna, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Comment ça ?

Ginny claqua de la langue, et reprit :

- Je suis passée dans ta chambre ce matin, pour te dire bonjour, et…

- Et ?

- Tu n'étais pas là !

- Ah… Luna soupira. C'est ennuyeux ça !

- Ca dépend de quel coté on se place… Ginny était morte de curiosité. Allez, dis le !!!

- Quoi ?

- Mais où tu étais !

- A ton avis ?

- En compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme brun, grand, que tu connais depuis le collège….

- Hum hum… Et d'où tenez vous donc cette information, inspecteur Weasley ?

- Du fait que vous avez tout les deux l'air d'avoir passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour, et vos regards ne trompent pas…

- J'ajouterai même qu'ils en disent beaucoup, rajouta Hermione qui arrivait derrière elles, soutenant son ventre proéminent d'une main, et un croissant au beurre de l'autre. Néville n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions, vois-tu…

Luna rougit un peu, puis fit un grand sourire aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Et toi non plus ! Dit Ginny, en riant. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres quand ils vont savoir ça !


	5. Epilogue

**Salut !**

**Castel : Je t'avouerai qu'au début je pensais que la scène serait plus osée… Puis quand est venu le moment, je m'imaginai ça tellement léger, éthéré, idyllique, que je n'ai pas voulu faire dans les détails…**

**Zagan : oui, je voulais vraiment que cette scène R soit spéciale. Plus loin, ça n'aurait pas collé avec ces personnages rêveurs, timides ect…**

**Liv : contente que cela te plaise. Sache que tes deux chouchoux ne seront pas lésés pour autant… Cette histoire finie, je me reconsacre exclusivement à Ronnie dit Belle Bouche…**

**Lycan vans : en tout cas je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire voire ces deux là différemment. Tu avais un a priori, si j'ai réussi à t'en débarrasser, c'est que j'ai reussi à faire passer ce que je voulais…**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Epilogue**

Ce que les autres en pensèrent ? Néville et Luna ne le surent pas de suite. Ils tachèrent, le reste du week-end, de rester discrets.

Lorsque vint le moment, du départ, Névilel et Luna savaient qu'ils se disaient au revoir pour très peu de temps. Effectivement, deux jours plus tard, la jeune femme arrivait chez lui, avec ses valises.

Pendant un peu plus d'un an, le petit appartement londonien abrita leur idylle. Néville faisait l'amour à Luna au milieu de ses pots de fleurs, qui lui ressemblait tant. Comme il l'avait deviné dès le début, elle avait su le comprendre, et même apprécier sa passion. De la même manière qu'elle comprenait ses responsabilités, et jamais ne fit une remarque sur ses horaires de travail, le temps qu'il passait au bureau…

Néville rencontra le père de Luna, avec qui il du soutenir une longue conversation sur les ronflacks cornus et leurs meurs. De son côté ; il présenta l'excentrique jeune fille à sa grand-mère, qui fut conquise. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un complimentait cet extravagant chapeau, sur lequel un oiseau dormait…

Un matin, Néville trouva à côté de sa tasse de chocolat une photo de lui bébé. Alors qu'il interrogeait la jeune femme du regard, elle lui répondit qu'elle espérait que celui qui était dans son ventre serait aussi beau. Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

Alors que le ventre de Luna s'arrondissait doucement, ils prirent tout les deux la décision de quitter Londres. Elle pouvait travailler partout, et Néville décida de se consacrer exclusivement à sa passion première : la botanique. Ils trouvèrent une vieille et grande maison de pierre à restaurer, au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Le site était inaccessible aux moldus. Ils firent bâtir de grandes serres, en même temps qu'ils aménagèrent la nursery.

Néville est producteur spécialiste de plantes sorcières et moldues rares. 10 après, ses spécimens sont vendus dans toute l'Europe. Dumbledore lui a proposé de devenir professeur de botanique à Poudlard, pour remplacer Chourave qui a pris sa retraite, mais il a refusé. Il préfère rester avec Luna et ses enfants à la campagne, dans ce petit domaine que lui et sa femme ont créé à leur image.

Ils reçoivent souvent Ron et Hermione, Ginny et son mari, et encore d'autres amis, anciens et nouveaux.

Néville et Luna eurent 4 enfants. La plus grande veut devenir « faiseuse de colliers de perle » comme elle dit. Ses cheveux blonds paille et ses yeux bleu pale en font l'exacte réplique de sa mère. Néville est incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Comme à tout ses enfants d'ailleurs.

Son amie Hermione est maintenant directrice adjointe de l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Malgré ses 5 grossesses, elle a su mener une brillante carrière. Ron, toujours optimiste, essaye de la convaincre d'avoir un autre enfant. Pour l'instant elle refuse. Mais elle n'a jamais su lui tenir tête longtemps… Puis ses petits rouquins sont un vrai bonheur, pour elle comme pour tout ceux qui les connaissent.

Ginny, elle, a définitivement déménagé en Amérique du sud. Cela a été un coup dur pour la famille Weasley, mais elle revient régulièrement en Angleterre.

Harry, a été le dernier à fonder une famille. Il est le père d'une jolie petit fille, qui a les grands yeux noirs de sa mère, dont elle porte le nom égyptien : Soraya. Il a finalement su vaincre la malédiction qui pesait sur lui…

Encore bien des années plus tard, tous ces enfants se retrouvèrent à Poudlard. Et sans le savoir, ils firent les mêmes bêtises, y découvrir l'amour, comme leurs parents, et les parents de leurs parents, ect… Ainsi va la vie…

**FIN**

**BOUH !!!! C'est fini… Snif…**

**Il vous plait mon épilogue ?**

**En tout cas ça m'a plu de faire une petite histoire à part. Ca fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle va disparaître très vite de la circulation, mais bon… Je pense que je recommencerai. Pas tout de suite, mais je recomencerai…**


End file.
